


and darling, this is how we dance

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Power Outage, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: The Crownsguard is a respectible pub with a long history, great food and an even better atmosphere. The Kingsglaive is a dance club (strip club on the weekends!) catering to a much younger and wilder crowd. Somehow, they share a building, owners, and most of their staff.Featuring Nyx in a corset and garters, everyone calling Cor "Daddy", a runaway Discord server, and Regis being the most benevolent boss ever. Poor Prompto. He never stood a chance.





	1. Prom/Noct - How Prompto Was Dragged In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! This AU came about because I wanted a sandbox to be able to write drabbles and prompts in. The first chapter is meant to serve as an introduction, and then after that I'll be posting things as I write them so it'll probably skip around in time quite a bit and shift character focus. Check the chapter titles, I'll try to always tag the focus characters.
> 
> I also have a tumblr fully dedicated to this AU [over here](http://www.crownsguardbar-kingsglaiveclub.tumblr.com). There you can find Discord chats too small to warrant their own chapter here, image sets, and the ever helpful ask box! Please send me prompts, it's what keeps this AU going. :)

_# off-topic_

**Princeling:** hey who's on dress up duty for the glaive tonight?   
**Caw Caw MF:** Seriously Noct? We have a whole #schedules channel.   
**Caw Caw MF:** It's posted there right now. I'm looking at it.   
**Knife in my Garterbelt:** Do you even look at the schedules?   
**Princeling:** only for nites i work   
**Princeling:** which i do not tonite   
**Princeling:** asifoief nyx i just noticed you changed your name again omf6   
**Knife in my Garterbelt:** Like it? ;)   
**Caw Caw MF:** To answer Noct, it's me, Nyx, Luna and Pelna in Kingsglaive tonight   
**Caw Caw MF:** Coming in on your night off?   
**Princeling:** yeah bringing a friend from school   
**Princeline:** he wants to see where i work   
**Caw Caw MF:** .....   
**Knife in my Garterbelt:** ..........   
**:crescent-moon::** I check Discord before work and find this? Noct who are you traumatising!?!?   
**:crescent-moon::** Wait are we finally going to meet your mysterious boyfriend?!?   
**Princeling:** maybe   
**Caw Caw MF:** omf6 Noct   
**Caw Caw MF:** Take the poor kid to Crownsguard instead!   
**Princeling:** nope ;)   
**Knife in my Garterbelt:** You remember tonight is ladies night, right?   
**Princeling:** yup B)   
**Knife in my Garterbelt:** Your funeral 

\--------

The old brick building in the West Quarter of Insomnia was quickly becoming something of a legend. It had been built when the city was much smaller, when the West Quarter was less 'city' and more 'suburb', serving as a staging area for the goods flowing in from further west before they were sent on to the market districts in the heart of the city. Once upon a time, the two-story building with its cool basement and solid wood floors had served as a customs house for textiles, the rooms open and airy. 

Times changed, trade moved, and the building was forgotten until Regis Caelum Amicitia bought it and had it restored. He opened the Crownsguard pub and quickly became a local favorite. Regis had a good head for staffing, knew that the bartender and the cook could make or break a place like his, and so only hired the best. He and his partner raised their children in the spacious brick building, for a time even living on the second floor above the pub until things were going well enough for the family to move to a proper home. 

For years the second floor was used for storage, until Regis was looking to expand his business. A family friend suggested a night club, and the idea took off. Kingsglaive opened two years later on the Crownsguard's second floor to rave reviews. 

They didn't market themselves as a gay club, or at least not overtly. The owners were a gay couple, and so far two of their three children had come out as some flavour of not-straight, and all of that was fairly common knowledge. Whenever asked directly, Regis and his husband, Clarus, always called Kingsglaive a 'pan club' - everyone was welcome, and they would do their best to offer a diverse range of entertainments. 

Most nights it was indeed just a club, with a DJ and a dance floor for those who wanted something a little more exciting than Crownsguard's more traditional, sedate atmosphere. Thursdays were 'ladies night', which was a slightly misleading name. At Kingsglaive, ladies night meant you should show up if you liked looking at pretty ladies, because that's what you were going to get - women in fishnets and short-shorts, and men in lace corsets and heels. Fridays and Saturdays were a straightforward strip/burlesque night, depending on the week, with male dancers on Friday and female on Saturday. Every few months the club would throw a themed party, ranging from BDSM and leather to pirates to demons and angels and beyond. 

Despite initial media complaints that Kingsglaive had no 'focused' audience, its popularity exploded. And miraculously, for the most part the clientelle of Kingsglaive and Crownsguard got along, though at times they were wildly different demographics. It helped that both were in the same building, and it helped that the staff generally worked both floors depending on the day - Nyx Ulric might be performing a striptease upstairs one night in nothing but a thong and some lipstick, and then the next day be spotted serving drinks downstairs in ripped jeans and a henley gone soft and faded from too many washes. And it helped that they had a good security force, headed up by Clarus Caelum Amicitia himself, dedicated to keeping the peace and keeping their staff and customers safe. 

All of this, Prompto knew from eyeballing their Wikipedia page and comments from Noctis over the year. He still wasn't sure he was ready to actually face it. He and Noctis Caelum Amicitia - middle child of the family - had bonded in September, suffering through the same 8am Lucian Literature class, and had been almost inseperable for six months. For Prompto, who'd been a bit of a loner in high school, having a best friend was a new, refreshing and novel concept. More than a best friend, considering Noctis had kissed him two weeks after they met, and seemed determined to drag Prompto into his wider social circle. 

"Here's the thing," Noctis had said way too casually one night in late October. They were sprawled out across Prompto's dorm room bed playing King's Knight, one of Noctis' legs thrown across Prompto's lap and quite comfortable there. "My dads own a bar and a strip club, and I work there some nights." 

Prompto hit pause on the game and stared at him. "...Your dads let you work at a strip club?" 

"That they own. Dad's head of security, even. My brother and sister both work there too, it's a family thing and it's weird but it works." Noctis was turning steadily pinker, and Prompto decided that was a good look on him. "None of us actually _strip_ either; Gladio mostly works security, Iris waits tables and is learning to bartend, and I DJ and wait tables." Noctis paused. "In like short-shorts and fishnets, but still." 

Noctis stopped talking again, which was good because Prompto's brain had just checked out with the mental image of _Noctis in fishnets_. "...Uh huh." 

Still blushing, Noctis shifted enough to sprawl against Prompto's side. "I wanted to tell you. 'Cause it would be kinda shitty if we started dating and I didn't, and then you found out later and got all weird about it. The Glaive is... I've known a lot of those guys a long time, we're all really comfortable and flirty with each other and we usually don't mean anything by it, but it can be weird for people who aren't used to it." 

"You want to date me?" was Prompto's takeaway, and Noctis laughed against his neck, cuddling closer. 

"Sure, if you're cool with that." 

Prompto made a low sound and turned his head enough to press a kiss to Noctis' forehead. "Noctis, my dude, consider me your boyfriend." 

"Okay, but just to check," Noctis squirmed enough to retrieve his phone, swiping through the unlock pattern and tapping it a few times before presenting it for Prompto's inspection. Prompto blinked as he found himself looking at a Discord server apparently titled 'Cocksguard and Slutsglaive'. 

_# outfits-and-fashion_

**Spider Eyes:** ok next!   
**Sin-D:** Who wore it better   
**Sin-D:** Pelna or Luna?   
**Sin-D:** [slutcroptop.jpg]   
**Spirder Eyes:** Boo trick question!   
**Beefcake:** Isn't that Crowe's shirt?   
**Caw Caw MF:** Yes Lib   
**Spider Eyes:** yes it is   
**Caw Caw MF:** And now it's stretched thnx Pelna :(   
**Sin-D:** Fine - Nyx or Noct? 

Followed by a picture composed of two separate ones - one was a guy Prompto had never seen before, 'Nyx', well built with broad shoulders and a long black mohawk, bits of it braided with lace ribbons and crystal beads. He looked like the best kind of asshole, Prompto thought, with a mischeivous grin and piercing grey eyes. He was also wearing a black mesh shirt, fishnet stockings, and a tight black leather miniskirt. 

And beside it was a second picture of Noctis in the _same leather miniskirt_ , leaning casually against a bar and smirking. He's bare-legged and wearing combat boots and a tube top instead of fishnets, and Prompto nearly died. "Nngk." 

Noctis laughed in his ear, softly. "I'll take that as a good sign." 

Now it was spring, and they'd been dating for almost five months. Prompto had finally relented and agreed to let Noctis drag him to the bar/club at last. He'd made Noctis come over and help him decide what to wear, because he knew he'd end up agonizing over it otherwise. He'd seen more pictures, mostly ones Noctis showed him of himself, enough to know that depending on the night you could find people wearing lingerie, leather pants, and everything in between. Prompto was fairly certain he had exactly zero club appropriate pieces in his wardrobe. 

Noctis had laughed at him for his clothing woes, but kindly. Prompto had ended up in black leggings and his favorite battered boots and a skin-tight black tanktop with a long green denim vest over top. The vest was actually Noctis', offered for the borrowing, and Prompto had only had to empty about a dozen fishing lures out of the pockets. 

Prompto suspected that Noctis himself had dressed down for the evening. Though he still looked sinfully fuckable - skintight and artfully shredded black jeans, ankle boots with just enough heel to click on the pavement, and a black t-shirt with a ghostly grey skull airbrushed on the back and 'Crownsguard' printed in gothic script over the front. 

It was still early enough in the evening that Crownsguard was open when they arrived, but Kingsglaive was not. The lower floor housed the main kitchens, an open room with the long, antique wooden bar and a mix of big tressel tables and booths along the walls. There were also a couple smaller side rooms that could be rented out to groups or serve as overflow for the main dining room. To one side of the bar was a staircase leading upward, a sign on the wall advertising the Kingsglaive Club. When Prompto and Noctis stepped in, almost all of Crownsguard's tables were full with a bizarre mix of middle-aged men nursing beers, younger couples having dinner, and dressed up twenty-somethings clearly waiting for the club upstairs to open. 

Currently, the bottom of the staircase was blocked off with a velvet rope and the most massive bouncer Prompto had ever seen. His arms were the size of Prompto's _waist_. He was wearing the same t-shirt Noctis was, but it was stretched so tight across his chest Prompto half-expected it to rip if he breathed too deeply. When he saw them, the bouncer raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in question, and Noctis grabbed Prompto by the hand to drag him over. 

It was only when they were halfway across the room that Prompto was close enough to see the scar across the side of the bouncer's face, the tattooed feathers peeking out from under his shirt sleeves, and realized with mild panic that this must be Noctis' older brother Gladiolus. 

Meep. 

Fortunately, Noctis was dragging him too fast to give him a real chance to get nervous. "Gladio! I didn't know you were working tonight!" 

Gladio rolled his eyes, though his gaze was fixed firmly on Prompto, who tried not to squirm. "You would if you bothered to check the damn schedules board. This him?" 

The blatant curiosity in Gladios' voice made Prompto blush, but he drew himself up and managed to stick out his hand. "Prompto Argentum. Um. Sir?" 

Gladio laughed, reaching out to take his hand and give it a firm shake, his grip the careful strength of someone who knows they can crush knuckles and is making the effort not to. "Six no. No one even calls Dad 'sir' anymore, because Papa mocks anyone who does. Gladio is fine." 

Noctis let go of Prompto's hand but draped himself across his side instead, his arms curling around Prompto's waist. Prompto felt his cheeks go hotter, but he shifted enough to get an arm around Noctis' shoulders. Gladio beamed like he'd been given a gift. "Do you guys want to go on up and get settled at a good table before I let the masses in?" 

"Please," Noctis smiled. "Are Dad and Papa here?" 

"No, I'm acting head of security tonight. Cor's upstairs somewhere, probably in the office. Haven't seen Drautos yet but I'm pretty sure he's planning to come in." 

Noctis rolled his eyes. "That's because he has no life." 

"No comment," Gladio chuckled, unhooking one end of the velvet rope to let them both up the staircase. "Want me to have Iggy start anything in the kitchen for you?" The crowd waiting to get in stirred, but settled again when Gladio re-roped the stairs behind them, apparently mollified by the fact that Noctis was wearing a staff shirt. 

"Cheese sticks," Noctis said without hesitation. "Double order with marinara and garlic aioli." 

Gladio grinned and shook his head. "He's going to make his Disapproving Face, but I'll put in the order for you. Now scoot, I'm opening to the general public in seven minutes." 

Noctis grinned, dragging Prompto up the stairway to the soundproofed door at the top. A carved wooden sign hung on it, reading simply 'Welcome to the show'. "Holy shit dude," Prompto muttered to him, casting a glance back down the stairs toward Gladio's back. "You sure he's your brother?" 

Noctis shrugged. "At least half - same donor mom. Why, are you calling me skinny?" 

"Next to Gladio, you are a twink," Prompto said in all seriousness, and Noctis broke out into snickers as he rested his hand on the Kingsglaive door. Then he paused, giving Prompto a serious look. 

"Hey Prom, if anything tonight makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, alright? The setting, the people, what they're wearing, even if it's how _I'm_ acting, I want you to tell me. I know I can get carried away, especially with Nyx and Luna, and they're both working tonight." 

Prompto smiled, feeling a warm fizzy feeling start in his stomach and spread out across his entire body. He reached out and took Noctis' hand, giving it a squeeze and trying to look more confident than he actually felt that he could handle this. It was just a bar. Prompto had listened to him ramble and share stories and bitch about these people for months now, and they weren't _just_ Noctis' friends. Noctis had told him how Regis made a point of hiring immigrants and ex-cons, people who might not be given a chance elsewhere. He treated them all like his own kids, and it had knit them all into one big strange sort of family. 

The fact that _he_ was being offered a place in all that was humbling, and... and something Prompto really wanted. He'd been alone most of his life, his adopted parents away on business more often than not, even when he was young. He could barely imagine Noctis' childhood, growing up underfoot in a busy bar with a brother _and_ a sister, two parents and a whole heap of others willing to scoop him up or sneak him sweets. It must have been so full of light, of warmth. Dating Noctis had made Prompto feel like a real _person_ for the first time in years, and even with the bubbling anxiety a part of him was _craving_ more. 

"Okay," he promised, giving Noctis' hand another squeeze. He reached out and pushed open the door to the Kingsglaive himself.


	2. Regis/Clarus, Ardyn, First Gen Chocobros - How the Crownsguard Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, it was Ardyn's idea

At the beginning, it's just the nine of them. Eleven if you count the kids. Well, fourteen if you count _all_ the kids.

Ardyn, of all people, had the idea. 

The Caelum Amicitia apartment was small, from thrift more than necessity. Clarus was down on the floor, stretched out on his stomach with Gladio perched on his back, giggling as he ran one of his toy cars back and forth across his dad's shoulders. Regis spared them a fond smile as he moved around the kitchen cleaning up from dinner, and Ardyn, sitting with his feet up on the kitchen table, rolled his eyes. He had baby Noctis cradled against his shoulder, mostly because his darling nephew had developed an intense lust for the glittery silver scarf he'd worn tonight and refused to let go of it without screaming. 

"You're going to need a bigger place if you go through with asking Aulea to bare you another brat," he drawled, grinning when both men shot him disapproving looks. "You should open a bar!" He made his eyes go very wide, like he'd just had the brilliant idea he'd been mulling over for six months. "Then you could appoint someone else manager, sit back and let the money roll in, and spend all the time you want with your darlings. You'd like your papa to be home more, wouldn't you Gladio?" 

"Yeah!" the toddler beamed on command, and Ardyn watched his brother melt. How predictable. 

"I do feel like we hardly see each other sometimes..." Clarus murmured, propping himself up just enough to tilt his head back and look up at Regis, who visibly melts further. 

"A bar, though?" Regis ran a hand through his hair, crossing the small space to sit on the floor beside Clarus and scoop Gladio onto his lap. "It would take research, staff, location, a huge hunk of capital..." 

Ardyn coughed to draw their attention back. "First of all, your baby is drooling on my neck and it's disgusting. Secondly, I do still have that rather large chunk of Mors' inheritance that he wrote you out of..." he trailed off, enjoying the flabbergasted look on Regis' face. 

Clarus looked a little more (rightfully) wary of looking a gift-Ardyn in the mouth. "What's the catch?" 

"Catch?" Ardyn tried to look innocent, but he knew it didn't work properly with Noctis chewing on the collar of his shirt. Stupid adorable infant. "Why would there ever be a catch? I'm just trying to help out my darling brother and his growing family." 

Clarus and Regis both snorted in disbelief. Gladio looked back and forth between his fathers, and then he snorted too. 

(The catch was that Ardyn had been evicted - not _entirely_ his own fault for once, the building turned out to have a terrible mould problem - and needed a place to live. He ended up moving into the basement of the Crownsguard, and never left.) 

Ardyn had the idea, Regis and Clarus developed the plan. Once they talked it over, they began to see the possibilities, and got more and more excited. Regis was fanciful, extravagent, and Clarus patiently pulled him back to earth so they could crunch numbers together. They took Ardyn's inheritance and spun it into a proposal, a budget, a timeline. Clarus put on his sharpest suit and went to talk to the Lucian National Bank. Regis sat on the phone for hours, negotiating supply deals and licensing with Noctis asleep on his lap. 

There was only so much they could do without venue, but just as they were starting to look at real estate in earnest, Cid found their building without even trying. He'd been in the West Quarter scouting cars to fix up and flip for a profit, but instead he found the old brick warehouse with the sun-faded stone archway entrance and the butter-smooth wood flooring. 

"I reckon it's in okay shape," he hedged, eyeballing Regis sideways when he brought him to see it. "You got stars in your eyes, Reg." 

Regis smiled at his old friend. "We need a bartender." 

Cid sighed heavily, but he'd already lost. 

Ardyn had the idea, Regis and Clarus had the plan. Cid found the building and built the bar and poured the drinks. When he heard about it, saw the building and the plans and the kitchen in the middle of reno, Weskham was so taken with the idea that he quit the lucrative job he'd held at Maagho for almost fifteen years and signed on to direct their kitchen. 

"The food makes or breaks a pub," he told Clarus, clapping his friend on the shoulder when he tried to protest. "I'm not going to let you hire some second-rate punk. I'll build you a world-class menu, watch me." 

(The 'second-rate punks' don't come along until a few years later, and Weskham takes delight in sweeping first Libertus, then Ignis under his wing and into his kitchen.) 

After a little deliberation, they asked Cor to be the day-to-day, nuts-and-bolts general manager. Regis was great with high level negotiation, advertising and public relations, and Clarus was keeping the books in some semblance of balance, but neither of them had much knack for the ins and outs of daily ordering and organization. 

And Cor, fresh out of the army with a noticeable limp, had mostly been spending his days staring at his discharge papers with a sort of helpless resignation. His plan had always been career military, and now that door was suddenly closed and here was Regis, flinging open another that Cor had never even suspected was there. He dove headfirst into getting the bar ready to open, and it was Cor who named it the Crownsguard. 

For the last little bit of help they needed, Regis and Clarus turned to some more of their best friends. 

In university, deep in the midst of a feud with his father that would eventually turn into a ragged, black-edged family break, Regis had taken a theatre course on a whim, because he hoped it would relax him and he knew his father would hate it. Clarus, always at Regis' back and at this point only pining, had gone along with him because why not? The class had been an experience and a half, and they'd come out the other side with Sylva Nox Fleuret and her girlfriend Aulea as firm friends. 

"Regis Caelum's Lesbian Defense Squad," Sylva had said once, with a smile like a shark's, and Clarus made a very careful mental note to never cross her. 

Sylva and Aulea got married almost as soon as they graduated, and stayed close friends. When Regis and Clarus began considering the idea of having children, they were shocked but extremely touched when Aulea offered to serve as their egg donor and surrogate both. Gladiolus came first, and then two years later while pregnant with Noctis, Aulea and Sylva ended up with children of their own when a cousin of Sylva's was killed in a car accident. She left behind two children, a little boy and an infant girl, and Sylva immediately applied to adopt them both. Ravus and Lunafreya came to live with Sylva and Aulea not long after Noctis was born. 

When Regis approached them about the Crownsguard, Aulea and Sylva both laughed at him, and Sylva reached out and patted his head like he was a puppy who'd done something exceptionally cute. "Of course we'll help out, Reggie," Aulea grinned. "You need some sort of woman's touch around there." 

Ardyn had the idea. Regis and Clarus came up with the plan. Cid found the building and poured the drinks, Weskham made the food, Aulea and Sylva helped serve them. Cor ran it day-to-day and gave it its name. Gladiolus and Noctis and Ravus and Luna and Cindy and (eventually) Iris grew up playing in sunbeams on warm wooden floors, climbing on bar stools, toddling after the adults as they went about the various tasks. 

Even after the Caelum Amicitias moved out of the apartment on the upper floor, the Crownsguard would always be home.


	3. Luna/Crowe + Pelna/Crowe - Vibrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're sharing something as special and important as a girlfriend, you have to at least learn to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Polyshipping Day on Tumblr for May 2018's prompt of "Vibrant".

The first time Crowe comes home with Luna's lipstick on her cheek, Pelna can't help but point it out.

"Oh shit, really?" Crowe closes the refridgerator where she'd been grabbing a beer, and peers into the shiny metal door. It's just reflective enough to show the smear of dark red across her cheekbone, and Crowe blanches. "Oh Six, Pel, I'm sorry." She runs for the bathroom to wash her face, and Pelna stares after her in amusement. 

"I don't mind, you know," he tells her once she's back and they're both settled on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and hers propped up on top of his. "That's kind of the point." 

"I'm still not going to be that asshole that rubs your nose in it," Crowe counters, her cheeks pink for reasons that have nothing to do with lingering lipstick. 

Pelna laughs, wrapping an arm around her to tug her closer, but lets the subject drop. The arrangement's still pretty new, him and Luna sharing Crowe like this, but Pelna's always been fairly laid back. Galahdians in general tend to be fairly laid back, about things like love and marriage and sharing space. Lucians, Insomnians in particular, seem ridiculously hung up on pinning everything down and giving it neat labels. Which honestly makes no sense, when you're trying to categorize something as complex as the human mind and heart. 

Pelna is secure in the knowledge that Crowe loves him, and he loves her with his whole heart. They've been wrapped up in each other for years, since they were young together still back in Galahd, and it's grown into a comfortable, warm love. The feeling of Crowe's fingers laced together with his is the feeling of home. 

Letting her go, sending her and Selena ahead to Insomnia to live with Libertus while he and Nyx stayed behind, vanguard of their old lives, had been one of the hardest things Pelna had ever done. But if anything, the year spent apart had strengthened their bond, and when he saw her again Crowe had grown up and blossomed, brighter and more vibrant than ever, full of the energy of the city. She'd always seemed a little too big for their sleepy islands. 

And Pelna was amazed, when she lept into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, that after a year in Insomnia she'd still held a torch for him at all. He had missed her, so much, and was content to settle back into life among his family, which seemed to have expanded a bit. 

Libertus had gotten a job at a bar that had welcomed him in, and welcomed Selena and Crowe just as warmly, and now seemed ready to pull Pelna and Nyx in too. Regis Caelum Amicitia made Pelna and Nyx the same offer he had the rest of them; employment and a place to stay while they found their footing in Insomnia. They both accepted, as the others had, and though after a few months Selena had moved on to dedicate her time to school, the rest of them stayed. The Crownsguard Bar had become their new home, the Caelum Amicitias welcomed them in and made them family. 

When the Kingsglaive Club opened upstairs, Pelna, Crowe and Nyx were the founding staff. (Libertus couldn't have been pried out of the downstairs kitchen with a crowbar, nor did anyone want him to be.) Pelna is fairly certain he's straight, or at least he's never felt real attraction to much of anyone besides Crowe, but he is very comfortable with himself, and very comfortable with Nyx, brother and friend all together. He has no problems serving drinks in high-heeled boots and leather shorts, nor does he have any problems kissing Nyx full on the mouth to entertain customers and bring in the tips. Watching Crowe kissing Nyx for the same reasons elects no jealousy. That's just how things are, and at the end of the night it's Crowe and Pelna that go home together and peel each other out of their leather and fall asleep on the sofa. 

When first Luna, then Noctis turn legal and start working upstairs, the dynamics change. Pelna isn't shy, but he isn't as comfortable around them. It takes a few months for all of them to learn each others' boundaries; Luna doesn't mind being touched by the men if it's part of the shows but she only lets Crowe and Cindy and Aranea kiss her, Noctis is lazy and easy and a damn good kisser but hates dancing and generally refuses to. Slowly they feel each other out, their strange sort of family drawing tight together again, until the night Noctis pinches Pelna's thigh on his way past and smirks when Pelna jumps, and Pelna knows they're going to be okay. 

The Caelum Amicitias and half their staff might be Lucians, but they seem to have taken up the Galahdian attitude toward labels. (Or, as he gets to know Regis and Clarus and Cor, Pelna suspects they never cared for labels in the first place.) Life is good. 

Pelna's always been the quiet one, the observant one, content to sit back with a cup of coffee and spectate on life. He sees the looks that Luna gives Crowe for a long time before Crowe notices them. Maybe Pelna saw them before Luna even noticed them. He waits, and watches, and starts to grow concerned that nothing is happening, until he remembers that Luna is Lucian (well, Tenebraen by birth, but raised Lucian), and Lucians have that stupid thing about monogamy. 

So Pelna invites Luna out for dinner, and they have a very long, very enlightening conversation. Luna stares at him like he's opened a door to a magical wonderland, and he just laughs and holds up his hands as if he can fend off her awe. "It's still Crowe's decision. I'm just saying if you want to ask her out, I'm not a reason not to. I know she loves me, but I know she's got more love to give." He pauses, head tilting, watching Luna blush. "I also know she loves a lot more tit than what I've got." 

And now it's several months beyond that, and they're starting to settle into a routine. Crowe bounces back and forth between the apartment she shares with Pelna and staying over at Luna's, and she's the happiest Pelna has ever seen her. 

The only downside is work. Luna doesn't seem to know how to act around Pelna anymore, as though he's going to spontaneously turn into a jealous monster and forbid her from seeing Crowe if he so much as catches them holding hands. At the strip club where all three of them work. As though he could ever forbid Crowe from doing anything she wanted. For awhile he waits it out, trying to decide what, if anything, he should do about it. But it's the night Crowe comes home with lipstick on her cheek that gives him the idea. 

The next time he and Luna and Crowe are all working the same shift at the Kingsglaive, Pelna packs several extra tubes of lipstick into his bag. Makeup is something he and Crowe don't share, though it's less for hygeine worries and more because with their wildly different skintones they prefer very different colours. They change clothes at the club, and then all pile into the dressing room to do hair and makeup, their own or each others'. Pelna, Crowe, Luna and Noctis are working the floor tonight, serving drinks and teasing each other for tips, and Aranea's manning the bar. Loqi from the security team crams in with them at the last minute because he can never do his own eyeliner straight ("Big surprise," is Noctis' sarcastic comment) and wants his aunt - Aranea - to help him. 

With all of them tripping over each other and laughing and trying to avoid getting caught in Noct's usual cloud of glitter hairspray, it's easy for Pelna to catch sight of Luna applying a coat of bright pink lipstick, precisely the same shade as the streaks in her hair. He smiles to himself and returns to his bag, rummaging around until he finds the one he's looking for. He leans over to steal a corner of mirror to apply the dark plum-coloured lipstick, and Crowe hums in appreciation. 

"I like that colour on you," She smiles, and Pelna smiles back, and then leans over and very deliberately presses his lips to the sharp curve of her collarbone. He draws back to admire his handiwork and is pleased to find her blushing. 

"I like it on you too." He smacks his lips deliberately at her, and grins. "Though I think the pink Luna's wearing will bring out your eyes more." 

Crowe's eyes brighten in understanding. She leans in to press her forehead briefly against Pelna's - a gesture that'll always be more Galahdian than Lucian, trust and understanding and love - and then turns to duck under Loqi's flailing arms to grab Luna around the waist. Pelna leans against the wall and watches as Luna laughs and leans back into her, the two of them sharing a quick moment of quiet cuddling before they have to go out on the floor in six inch heels to serve drinks. 

When Luna notices the perfectly pressed purple kiss on Crowe's collarbone, her look turns questioning. Crowe just grins and gestures to Pelna, who waves. For a moment Luna stares at him, looking hesitant, and he smiles and tips his head to her. 

A determined look crosses Luna's pretty face, and then she's leaning up, pressing a kiss and a challenge bright pink on Crowe's throat. 

Pelna grins, and when Luna pulls away from Crowe he maintains eye contact with her as he reapplies his lipstick. 

(By the end of the night, Crowe's sides hurt from laughing at them, and almost every inch of her visible skin is covered in pink and purple kiss marks. Luna leaves the club with one perfect plum mark on the back of her hand, and Pelna with a bright pink mark on his cheek that clashes horribly with his skin.) 

(And after that, they're okay.)


	4. Ensemble - Weathering a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahd is a land of storms, and the Galahdians know how to weather them. The Lucians...not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the three-day power outage we just experienced thanks to a pair of pesky tornadoes....

Galahd is a land of storms. Hurricanes are a yearly occurrence, sweeping in from the east to rain Ramuh's wrath and Leviathan's blessing over the islands. Even the youngest children are taught what to do, how to stay safe, how to do their part to help their families prepare.

Storms that intense are rare in Insomnia, the worst of their energy dispersed over the sea, the islands and the Cavaugh peninsula until all that reaches the city is some rain. Usually. 

Once, late in August, all the weather patterns collide and produce a freak storm that takes out power to half the city. Nyx, like the crazy storm-mad Galahdian he is, goes out to gawk at the damage; power poles snapped like twigs, massive transformers crumpled like Ramuh himself had descended to play with them like toys. All the news media are freaking out, calling it a one-in-a-century storm, urging people to stay inside and maintain calm until power can be restored. Cell service is spotty at best, but when he returns to his apartment Libertus and Selena are waiting on the front step. 

"Where are we weathering?" Nyx asks, unlocking his apartment to let them all in. Selena holds the door open without being asked, letting a few more beams of precious light into the otherwise dim apartment. She already has a bag over her shoulder, as does Libertus, and Nyx is pleased to note that Lib's also carrying a flat of water bottles. "Crowe and Pelna's?" 

"Nah," Libertus grins. "Crowe managed to get a text through, they're headed for the bar." 

Nyx pauses halfway through stuffing his toothbrush into a bag, and starts laughing. "Oh Six," he manages after a moment. "No one has any idea how to weather a storm, do they?" 

Maybe not consciously, but when they arrive at the Crownsguard they find that instinctively almost everyone has already gathered. 

"Nyx!" Prompto jumps up from his seat, expression one of relief when the three of them come in. The door has been propped open now that the rain has stopped, and all the window shades are up. Crowe and Pelna are arranging a flotilla of candles on the bar while Regis and Clarus look on in amusement. Selena takes the bag from Nyx that holds the sum total of hers, Libertus' and Nyx's candle stashes and takes it over to add to the stockpile. 

"I'm okay, shutterbug," Nyx laughs, but accepts a hug from Prompto and returns it, ruffling a reassuring hand over his hair. He wraps his other arm around Noctis when he slinks over to join the embrace. "It's just a storm." 

"I'm glad it's over," Prompto says into his shoulder, and then looks up when Nyx and Libertus both snort in amusement. "What?" 

"It's not over," Crowe calls over with a grin. "The rain and lightning is done, but there's still storm to be weathered." 

Selena nods. "No power, no heat, no hot water, so stores are closed which means no food." 

"Speaking of," Libertus hefts his own bag, which Nyx knows from experience is filled with canned and preserved food. "I'm going to start salvaging the kitchen. No one open the freezer! If power comes back later today we should still be able to save most of it." 

"You all seem very prepared," Clarus comments, staring at the ever-growing collection of candles on the bar. Pelna and Selena are being very methodical about distributing them to the darker corners of the bar and lighting them, keeping plenty more and all the flashlights back in reserve for once the sun sets. 

"Galahd," Nyx shrugs by way of explanation, towing Prompto and Noctis over to at least sit at one of the tables, but unsurprised that they're both a little clingy right now. Growing up in Insomnia it's very likely neither of them has ever experienced a storm like that before, all howling winds and yellow sky. "We know how to weather a storm. We prepare as much as we can, and then when it hits we band together and pool resources." 

"Makes sense," Iris chirps, then pauses and looks at her fathers. "Uh. Does anyone know if Uncle Ardyn's home today?" 

Regis pales, and snatches one of the flashlights to hurry toward the basement stairs. 

By the time he convinces Ardyn to come upstairs and not sit in pitch blackness willing the power to reconnect, Gladio and Ignis have arrived. 

"It's so weird," Gladio tells Iris, staring out one of the windows toward the street with an unsettled frown. "You'd think the apocalypse hit or something. Everyone's wandering around dazed, and all the buildings are _dark_." 

"It'll be worse once the sun goes down," Iris frowns too, fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt nervously, and Gladio wraps his arm around her shoulders to pull her close. "I'm glad you and Iggy made it here. Has anyone heard from Luna?" 

"Not yet," Crowe looks down at her phone, reflexively checking for about the third time in as many minutes. "The trains are down, so she might be having trouble getting here." Her jaw sets. "I've got my bike, I'm going to go check her apartment. Anyone else we haven't heard from?" 

Clarus is already checking his phone. "Cor says he and Drautos are both on their way here too, and Aranea is going to stay where she is with both Biggs and Wedge, and she's heard from Loqi. Everyone else has checked in except Cindy and Luche." 

"Do you know where they live? I'll check on them on my way." Crowe offers, and Clarus gives her a grateful look. Luckily, they keep paper copies of some of the employment records in Cor's office upstairs, including the addresses for all the staff. He's back with Luche's and Cindy's within ten minutes, and Crowe sets off. 

Cor and Titus arrive, both of them looking rather windblown and annoyed, just as Libertus steps out of the kitchen carrying a tray of something that smells delicious. 

"Is that _food_?" Noctis asks, eyes wide as he raises his head from Nyx's shoulder. "Lib, how the hell?" 

"Gas stoves," Libertus smirks, understandably smug as he sets the tray down on the bar and quickly steps back as it gets swarmed (mostly, he notes with amusement, by the three Amicitia siblings). "We're not going to starve. Between me and Nyx alone we've got enough food for a winter." 

"Gas stoves work without electricity," Regis' eyes widen, and everyone gives him a patient look. He flushes, but continues with his thought. "We should open." 

Cor and Titus look at each other thoughtfully, communicating in that weird unspoken way they sometimes did. "It's not a terrible idea," Cor says slowly. "It would have to be cash only, obviously, but if we have the supplies and enough candles for light..." 

"We're not charging," Regis says firmly, ignoring the looks both his managers give him. "Not tonight, anyway. Gladio already said it, the city's in shock. We can at least help provide for our little neighborhood. Libertus, you and Ignis do what you can to use up all the perishable food, it's better than having it go to waste." 

"You got it, boss," Libertus salutes and hurries back into the kitchen to let Ignis know they'll be cooking for considerably more than just their little family. 

"I'll help!" Iris jumps up and follows him into the kitchen, since it was doubtful any of the regular kitchen staff would be able to make it in to help. 

"We should at least charge if we're going to be serving beer," Titus frowns at Regis. "Otherwise people will get carried away." 

Regis nods. "That's a good point. Alright then, cash-only for beer, free food for tonight. Do you think it's possible to make coffee on the stove?" 

"It absolutely is, and it's practically a Galahdian art," Pelna grins. "I even brought our coffee pot." 

"Astral of your choice bless you," Regis sighs, and he's smiling, rolling up his sleeves. "Would you show me how it works?" 

By the time Crowe returns with Luna on the back of her bike and news that Cindy and Luche would both be along shortly, word is starting to spread. Prompto had drawn up 'Open! Cash only! Free coffee!!' as large and bright as he could make it on the sandwich board for the sidewalk, and as the sun goes down they keep all the doors and windows open so light and laughter spill out onto the street. Nyx is fairly sure he spots several reporters taking notes and interviews among the crowd, but he knows Regis didn't do this for the free publicity, although that certainly wouldn't hurt. 

A few tempers run short over long wait times and the crowded conditions, but for the most part everyone is very understanding and just glad to find an island of light in the midst of the current darkness. And that, Nyx reflects, is the point. 

Just after midnight, they finally have to start ushering people out. The power still isn't back on, and they end up giving out about half their flashlights to people who have to now walk home in the dark and navigate dark homes. 

"Oh Six," Clarus drops heavily into a chair, and grunts in protest when Regis sits on his lap. "That was... something." 

"Insane?" Ardyn guesses. 

"Special," Luna insists, rolling her eyes. 

"Not too frequent, I hope," Cor the pessimist, narrowing his eyes at his bosses. 

Regis laughs tiredly, waving off all of them. "We'll be back to charging full price tomorrow," he promises. "But I thought given the circumstances and the fact that the food in the freezer and cooler would be going bad _anyway_..." 

"You're too good, Reg," Cor shakes his head, though there's a slight smile hiding at the corner of his mouth for those who know him well. 

Nyx relaxes back on one of the benches, smiling as Noctis stretches out beside him to lay his head on Nyx's thigh, and Prompto fits himself in under Nyx's other arm. There wasn't really any question whether or not everyone would be camping out here. None of the Lucians wanted to go back out now that it was dark, and the Galahdians were used to communal living during storms anyway. From their point of view, this was exactly the way it was supposed to be, with your loved ones kept close where you could see them until the danger was passed. 

Now if only they could raid Ardyn's rooms for blankets and pillows....


	5. Prom/Noct/Nyx, Ensemble - Insomnian Halloween

According to myth and lore, Shiva and Ifrit pass the long eons of their existence by playing pranks and jokes on each other. This is why an exceptionally hot summer is usually followed by an exceptionally cold winter.

Once, ages ago, Shiva bet that she could disguise herself as a mortal and Ifrit would not be able to find her. Ifrit declared that his love for her was such that he would be able to find her no matter where she went and what guise she took. She smiled and blew him a kiss and disappeared to hide among the mortals that she adored. 

It became a great game, and over the years it began to be celebrated as a holiday in Lucis. People of all ages dressed up in costumes and threw lavish parties and masquerades. Eventually, it became tradition for couples to dress in matching - or complimentary - costumes. Called Ifrit's Evening, it often gets shortened to Ifreeve. 

It's a holiday that has not yet made its way to Galahd, so when Nyx and the others moved to Insomnia Regis took delight in throwing a huge party in the bar after closing. Since then, it's become sacred tradition. Though since the Kingsglaive opened, the costumes have gotten a bit more... radical. 

This year will be Prompto's first, and he's nervous and excited and just a _little_ apprehensive all at the same time. He's not sure _how_ he let Nyx talk him into this costume. He hasn't changed yet, carrying a bag with his costume stuffed into it instead, because he's pretty sure if he steps out in public wearing this he might die. It's still early in the evening when he steps into the Crownsguard; he has to work a shift upstairs waiting tables before they close down for the party. 

He lets the door swing closed behind him and pauses, staring. Titus looks up from where he's wiping down the bar, meets Prompto's eyes, and scowls fiercely. Prompto hadn't expected the dour man to dress up _at all_ , but here he is. He's still subdued compared to a lot of Ifreeve costumes, but he's wearing a _coeurl-print shirt_ , stretched tight across his shoulders even with the top couple buttons undone, and- 

"Not. A. Word." Titus growls, but Prompto's practically vibrating. 

"Are those. _Kitty ears_??" he whispers, voice high pitched from excitement, and Titus' scowl only deepens. Prompto can't hold in a soft 'eeee' sound before fleeing for the stairs, managing to hold in outright laughter until he gets upstairs. 

_#no-managers_

**Shutterbug:** PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE GOT A PICTURE   
**:crescent-moon:** Of?   
**Shutterbug:** DRAUTOS IS WEARING A KITTY EAR HEADBAND   
**Knife in My Garterbelt:** No pic yet but I'm on it or I'll die trying   
**Caw Caw MF:** Nice knowing you 

"Okay, do up the back for me," Prompto says twenty minutes later, turning so Nyx can do up the laces of his corset. He can feel himself still blushing, but seeing Noctis and Nyx in similar outfits helps steady him a little. 

Nyx's is _worse_ , in fact, at least from the perspective of showing skin. Prompto gets a fluffy skirt and petticoats, an overbust corset, tights, gloves, and cute booties, all in shades of bright yellow and decorated with ribbons, ruffles and feathers. Nyx also has a fluffy skirt, but a bikini top instead of a corset, knee-high boots and his tights are fishnet, everything in shades of bright red. He hasn't stopped grinning the entire time, and once he has Prompto laced up he goes back to braiding red feathers into his hair. 

In contrast to the both of them, Noctis is almost pouting. His black dress has a shorter skirt, but goes all the way up to the neck, with feathers decorating both shoulders. "I can't believe we're dressed as slutty versions of the Magical Chocobo Sisters," he says, voice uneven. "Iris and Luna and I used to rush home from school to watch it. We used to make believe we were the sisters and Gladio was the Dark Prince." 

"Which one did you play?" Nyx asks, shit-eating grin still firmly in place. He'd gotten the idea months ago after seeing an MCS DVD set in Noctis' collection. 

Noctis flushes red, smoothing his hands over his short, pleated skirt. "Noir," he admits, and Prompto and Nyx both start snickering. 

_#off-topic_   
**Sin-D:** Iris honey, I'm glad you're over at your friend's place tonight   
**Lily Rose Peony:** ????   
**Sin-D:** [mcs-noctnoir.jpg]   
**Lily Rose Peony:** !!!!   
**Knife in My Garterbelt:** ...Is that incoherent rage or joy?   
**Lily Rose Peony:** You'll find out 

"Nyx!" 

Nyx turns at the call, and chuckles, making his way over to the table. "What the hell, none of you are working tonight." 

"We're here for the party," Crowe shrugs, grinning. "We came early to pre-game and harass you." She reaches under Nyx's skirt to pinch his ass, and he sidesteps and bats lightly at her hand. 

"Stop that, shouldn't you be in costume already?" 

"We are," Crowe smirks, and Nyx steps back to take a longer look. 

He groans. "It's creative, I'll give you that." 

Crowe is dressed... as Crowe. She's wearing nothing different from her normal street clothes, though Nyx thinks the sweater might actually be one of Luna's. On either side of her, Luna and Pelna are dressed as... a demon and Messenger, respectively. Luna even has a little tail and horns, and Pelna has a pair of feathery wings on elastics looped around his arms. 

"Right?" Crowe beams, looping her arms around the shoulders of her two lovers and pulling them close. "It was Luna's idea. We wanted to do themed costumes, since we're together, just not... all together." 

"It's great," Nyx agrees, glancing over his shoulder at where Prompto and Noctis are bickering over something good-naturedly. "Now what kind of pre-gaming were you thinking?" 

_#off-topic_   
**:crescent-moon::** Didn't you wear that costume last year, Nea?   
**Spider-Eyes:** Yeah, but it's a classic. It intimidates all the men.  >3   
**Princeling:** It's from Dragon Knight III, right?   
**Spider-Eyes:** Having a spider queen named after me is the best thing ever.   
**Smol:** I'm not sure it works that way. 

When Cor steps out of the back office and hops up to sit on the bar beside Aranea, Prompto does a double-take and nearly drops the tray of drinks he's carrying. 

Leather pants are not unusual, for Cor. Neither are the heeled boots. What is a bit off brand is the fact that he's shirtless except for a tawny brown, fake fur ruff across his shoulders, dipping down in front to about the middle of his chest. There's fur cuffs around his wrists too, and a long tufted tail attached to the back of his pants. 

And kitty ears. And a really big hickey on his throat he hadn't even _bothered_ to try and cover. 

_#no-managers_   
**Shutterbug:** AUHIOSRIFUIJD:lNFI   
**Shutterbug:** WHY IS COR A SEXY LION   
**Spider-Eyes:** Believe me, it's even scarier up close. He's purring.   
**Princeling:** Damn. Drautos has game. 

By the time their shifts are actually over and the bar and club are closing down, Prompto's feet are killing him. At least during the actual party he'll be allowed to sit down, preferably on someone's lap. To his surprise, he'd gotten a lot of compliments on his costume, and a lot of knowing nudges when people connected the dots between him, Noctis and Nyx. 

He finishes emptying the tips out of where he'd stuffed them down his bust and drops into a chair with a pleased sigh. Aranea laughs at him from where she's leaning over the bar. 

"Don't get too comfortable, the party hasn't even started. Want a drink?" 

"Six yes," he reaches for the glass she offers, and takes a generous gulp without even bothering to ask what's in it. Pumpkin spice _something_ , for sure, but he nearly spits it across the room when Regis and Clarus walk in with matching Moogle onesies. 

_#no-managers_   
**Knife in My Garterbelt:** [holyshittheyredrunkandmakingout-kittyears.jpg]   
**Knife in My Garterbelt:** Best. Ifreeve. Ever.   
**Knife in My Garterbelt:** I fucking win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween :)


	6. Prom/Noct/Nyx, Clarus - "That's okay, I bought two."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. ["That's okay, I bought two."](https://crownsguardbar-kingsglaiveclub.tumblr.com/post/173097961149/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traditional NaNoWriMo is a bit much for me right now, but I'm making an effort to write drabbles every day. I'm already a couple days behind, so let's see how this goes. XD

Noctis has been trying to figure out how to bring it up for weeks.

He'd had the idea in the middle of his morning routine, with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Still mostly asleep, he'd happened to notice that there were three completely different razors sitting lined up across the side of the counter. His, Nyx's, and Prompto's. The two of them stayed over so often that they'd both, separately, given up and bought spares to keep at Noctis'. 

His brow furrowed and mind thoroughly distracted, Noctis walks through his apartment. There are three toothbrushes in the bathroom along with the three razors. The textbooks for Prompto's Thursday classes are stacked on the coffee table, since Noctis' apartment is closer to campus and Prompto almost always spends Wednesday night here. Nyx's Coeurl-print apron is hanging in the kitchen for when he decides he's going to cook Galahdian food for them while they study. 

They both practically live here already. 

He has spare keys made that afternoon, but chickens out on actually bringing it up. He ends up carrying the keys around with him, waiting for the mythical 'perfect time' that doesn't seem to be appearing. 

"Hey dad," he hesitates later that week, fiddling with the corner of the textbook he'd been trying to study from. "How did you ask papa to move in with you?" 

Clarus pauses and puts aside the book he'd been reading to give his full attention to his middle child. Sunday evenings are traditionally Caelum Amicitia Family Dinner, sometimes at the bar or down in Ardyn's basement apartment, but more usually at the house Regis and Clarus bought after moving out of the apartment above the bar when Noctis was nine. Almost everyone else is currently in the kitchen cooking (Ignis, Nyx, Regis) or in the dining room setting the table (Gladio, Prompto), and they can hear Ardyn and Iris arguing over... salad dressing? 

Cor also looks up from where he'd commandeered Regis' armchair, and drops his tablet onto the side table. "Pass," he says flatly, getting up to go take a side in the dressing argument. Noctis can't help grinning at his back, and Clarus chuckles. 

"Well," Clarus rubs a hand over his chin, considering the answer to Noctis' question. "Ours was a special case. After Regis' first year of university, Ardyn had already moved out on his own, and Reg didn't want to move back into his father's house without Ardyn there. I offered to let him stay with me until he could find a place, and then he never left." 

Noctis makes a face at the mention of his grandfather, whom he's never actually met. He's not even entirely sure Mors Caelum is still alive, but he's gathered it's better that way. "So it just... happened?" 

"That's about it," Clarus nods. "Sorry I couldn't be more help." He's clearly dying to know why Noctis asked, but unlike Regis he won't actually pry, which Noctis appreciates. 

"No, I think it does help," Noctis rubs a hand over the back of his neck, knowing his cheeks are turning pink. "...I noticed earlier this week that there's three of a lot of things in my apartment." 

Clarus smiles and leans over to pat his son's knee. Noctis had always been the quietest of their children, content to hang out with his siblings and Cindy and Luna and not make too many new friends. How fast he'd hit it off with Prompto had been a pleasant surprise. Clarus still isn't sure (and isn't sure he _wants to know_ ) how the two of them had then hooked up with Nyx, but it seems to be working for the three of them, and Clarus has never seen Noctis happier. "Then I think you already have your answer." 

"Guess so," Noctis smiles. "Thanks dad." 

It's another week before he finds the courage. He and Prompto are sitting together on the couch, Noctis with a book open against his bent knees and Prompto typing like mad on his laptop, grumbling under his breath about midnight deadlines. Nyx, free from the chains of higher education and quite content with his new role as the Crownsguard's assistant manager, smirks at them both from where he's casually doing push ups on the floor. They'd made him move around behind the couch after the first set so he'd stop distracting them. 

Noctis sets his book down on the coffee table and stretches. "I'm getting coffee, Prom, want anything while I'm up?" 

Prompto glances up briefly and offers him a smile. "Juice if we've got it, thanks." 

Noctis nods and gets to his feet, glad just to move around a little as he goes into the kitchen to get their drinks. He chews on his lower lip, and then decides to hell with it. While the coffee's brewing he pulls open a drawer and pulls out the two keychains he's had stashed there. "Hey Nyx, catch." 

Nyx pushes himself up onto his knees, reaching up automatically to catch the small metallic object being tossed at his head. He opens his hand, blinking down at the small plush Tonberry keychain and the key attached to it. For a moment he doesn't get it, and then it clicks and his eyes dart back up to Noctis. "You're giving me a key to your place?" 

"Our place," Noctis corrects, smiling when he sees Prompto start to pout and tossing his other boyfriend the other key and its fluffy Chocobo keychain. "It's okay Prom, I bought two."


	7. Aranea/Cindy, Cor - "I believe in you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 93\. ["I believe in you."](https://crownsguardbar-kingsglaiveclub.tumblr.com/post/173097961149/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Cor looks up from his paperwork, brow furrowing. It's not finals week, so unless Noctis and Prompto's classmates decided to flood the club again, there's no reason he can think of for this much _noise_ to be filtering back into his office at nine-thirty on a random Tuesday night.

His phone buzzes as he gets up to investigate, and he looks down to check it reflexively. 

_#events_   
**Sin-D:** All challengers accepted, right now in the Kingsglaive!   
**Sin-D:** [araarmBADASS.jpg] 

It's a picture of Aranea leaning over the bar, low-cut top showing plenty of cleavage and smirk firm on her face. One elbow is planted on the bar, arm cocked and hand open in obvious invitation to arm wrestle. 

Sweet Shiva. 

Cor isn't sure whether to groan or be amused as he pockets his phone and heads out into the club. Honestly, it's like herding a bunch of children, sometimes. No wonder he had no desire for his own. 

When he opens the door between the club itself and the back hall of employee-only rooms, the noise is almost deafening. Noctis is in the DJ booth playing something loud and thumping, though his headphones are down around his neck and he's standing up to peer over the crowd and watch what's happening by the bar. Cor catches sight of Luche first, grimacing and shaking out his hand, with Loqi patting him consolingly on the shoulder. "I _told_ you so." 

The crowd around the bar contains a fair number of customers, some of them blatantly throwing cash down on the bar as Nyx and Crowe gleefully take bets. Cindy seems to be acting as MC, sitting perched on the bar and beaming like this is the best moment of her life. Though she's clearly biased, hyping up Aranea as unbeatable and leaning over to bestow her with a kiss after every victory, which only serves to rile the crowd up more. 

Dave, who's acting head of security tonight and really should be _doing his job_ , is already in place across the bar from Aranea as her next opponent. He looks confident, flexing to the delight of the crowd before putting his elbow down and clasping Aranea's hand. "I believe in you, darlin'," Cindy coos, and then cheers along with everyone else when Aranea slams Dave's wrist down onto the bar. 

"Who's next?" Aranea yells over the cheering, her grin so wide it's threatening to split her face. Her eyes land on Cor standing over by the office doorway, and she freezes for an instant. 

Cor just smirks, already rolling up his sleeves as the crowd parts in front of him. 

Cindy looks briefly startled, then gives Aranea's shoulder a squeeze. "...You had a good run."


	8. Regis/Clarus - Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter prompt: Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [estusknight](http://estusknight.tumblr.com) over on tumblr. :,D Their fluffy domestic RegClar art gives me life and always makes me so happy when I see it. Let these old men be happy!!!!
> 
> Also, I don't know where my knitting!Clarus headcanon came from but I love him. X,D

The old cabin at Alster Slough hasn't seen much use in recent years.

It's Weskham's, technically, has been in his family since his grandfather built it, but he's always let his friends use it whenever they wanted. When the children were young, Regis and Clarus would load them into the car in the summer and drive down to the cabin almost every weekend. Regis taught Noctis to fish, Iris caught bugs and snakes and frogs with Umbra's excellent help, Gladio practiced cartwheels and backflips until he tired enough to flop out on the porch to read beside Clarus. 

Now and then, they'd bring a convoy with them. The cabin wasn't big, but the land around it was. Sylva and Aulea brought Luna and Ravus and Cindy and Pryna (and after a few years, Ignis), and pitched tents in the clearing around the cabin. Sometimes even Cor or Ardyn were enticed to join them, trading in the responsibilities of the city for the shrieks of children's laughter and the dogs' excited barking. 

Regis had once proposed an employee retreat; all of them, plus Nyx and Selena and Crowe and Libertus and Pelna. The Galahdians started giggling at the Lucian idea of 'camping', and promptly started teaching everyone what 'roughing it' really meant. 

But as the years passed and the Kingsglaive opened, everyone's lives got busy. With the children all in high school and beyond, there were other activities to fill their weekends. Regis still mandated an all-employee weekend every summer, but they weren't driving out every weekend like they had in the past. 

And even in the best, busiest times, they'd never used the cabin much in the winter. It was sturdy but had minimal insulation, and got fairly chilly as soon as the summer heat left Duscae. 

"Clarus, I'm cold." 

Clarus can't help the fond smile that settles on his face despite the whining note in his husband's voice - the one Noctis seems to have perfectly inherited. He takes his time hooking his finger in his book to keep his place and looking up at Regis. 

Regis pouts at him, a knitted blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He's holding two steaming mugs, and Clarus' smile widens. He shifts back on the old, plush sofa and sets his book aside, lifting the edge of the blanket draped over his lap in invitation. Regis brightens, setting the mugs down in easy reach before he practically dives into the warmth, startling an 'oof' out of Clarus. 

There's a few minutes of wiggling, old bodies shifting around to find the familiar way they fit together, Regis' legs across Clarus' crooked knee and Clarus' arm wrapped securely around Regis' back, the heavy quilt Clarus' mother made long ago tucked in around them both. Regis sighs happily and nuzzles Clarus' neck for a moment, then reaches back to snag one of the mugs off the table and pass it to his husband. 

"Ah yes," Clarus says dryly, sniffing appreciatively at the spiced hot chocolate but eyeing the mug it came in dubiously. "Our wonderful, adoring children." 

The mug is bright blue and purple, painted by Iris and Noctis and with careful lettering by Gladio, _'#2 Dad'_. Regis just grins, taking a sip out of his own red and orange _'#3 Dad'_ mug and leaving a skim of milk across his mustache. 

(Cor has the matching yellow _'#1 Dad'_ mug. It had been Noctis' idea for Father's Day when he was twelve, and his siblings had laughed so hard Iris actually, literally fell off her chair.) 

Regis shifts a little more, settling his back against Clarus' strong shoulder and enjoying the crackling fire that helped heat the room along with the piles of cozy blankets. They didn't often get time for just the two of them anymore. Regis would never regret that; the bar was the best thing besides their children to ever happen, and he would never begrudge the extended family that they found themselves a part of. But when Cor had suggested he and Clarus get away for a bit, recharge, Regis had jumped at the idea. 

Outside, it's snowing. Not much, and there will probably only be a slight frost on the ground in the morning, but they can see the flakes drifting down outside the window and it lends to the quiet ambiance. 

Clarus finishes his hot chocolate and sets the mug aside, pressing a warm kiss to Regis' temple as he reaches behind him to retrieve his book and deposit it on Regis' lap. "Read to me?" 

Regis smiles, setting his own mug on the table and picking up the book. A historical novel set in the time of the Wise, which he's fairly certain Clarus has read before. Not Regis' preferred genre, but for Clarus he would endure. His smile widens when Clarus picks up the knitting needles and bundle of purple yarn that had been resting beside the book. 

They shift around again, Clarus wrapping his arms more fully around Regis so he can wrap his fingers in yarn, and Regis settling on his lap to lean back against his chest and read without impeding Clarus' view of his project. Regis cracks the book open to the marked page and clears his throat. " _He prowled along the council table like a coeurl hunting prey. He knew a traitor sat among these men, and he watched to see who would sweat..._ " 

"Happy anniversary, Reg," Clarus murmurs in his ear, warm and full of love, and Regis' smile is bright enough to light the room, though he doesn't pause in reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on the [tumblr dedicated to this AU](http://www.crownsguardbar-kingsglaiveclub.tumblr.com). Feel free to drop me prompts or ask questions! :)


End file.
